sebelum petrikor
by caramelhae
Summary: Kataoka tercengang oleh ide Isogai. Okano merasa bahwa berteduh di rumah Maehara adalah ide buruk. Rio berkejaran dengan Karma sambil berhujan-hujan. / Mereka menikmati hujan dengan cara masing-masing.


**assassination classroom (c) matsui yuusei**

 **sebelum petrikor**

genre: ...err, semacam slice of life? ketikan iseng dalam rangka menyambut musim hujan. gaje dan plotless. maaf nyampah. (_ _)

.

.

* * *

Sesulit-sulitnya keadaan finansial keluarga Isogai, pemuda berhelai hitam dengan dua pucuk mungil itu selalu memegang teguh prinsip 'jangan merepotkan orang lain selama aku masih bisa berusaha'; termasuk dalam perihal barang kebutuhan. Misalnya, saat musim hujan seperti ini, pemilik julukan _ikemen dari kelas 3-E_ itu tetap berinisiatif membawa payung sendiri—walau payungnya sudah bulukan, entah memungut dari mana. Tapi masalahnya, tidak ada yang tega melihat lelaki berwajah manis itu pulang dengan payung yang sudah bolong di sana-sini.

Maka, didorong simpati dan kesetiakawanan, Kataoka pun dengan baik hati menawarkan untuk meminjamkan payungnya pada sang ketua kelas. Berhubung gadis itu hanya membawa satu payung, alhasil mereka pun pulang bersama, sepayung berdua.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Kataoka-san." Kepala berpucuk digaruk, si empunya tersenyum kikuk. "Nanti aku akan mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli payung baru, hehe."

"Ah, bukan masalah."

Selama beberapa detik kemudian, bunyi _tes tes tes_ kala kaki-kaki hujan melinjak permukaan bumi menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menyapa indra pendengaran, hingga si adam kembali memulai percakapan.

"Hei, Kataoka-san, kau tau kan kalau aku tertarik mempelajari kemiskinan di berbagai negara?"

"Ng, iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku membaca artikel di internet—lewat ponsel Maehara, tentunya. Di sebuah negara yang terletak di Asia Tenggara, musim penghujan seperti ini dimanfaatkan oleh anak-anak kecil untuk meraup pendapatan. Mereka menawarkan tumpangan payung pada orang-orang yang lupa membawa payung, lalu diberi balas jasa berupa uang. Menarik, bukan?" informasi itu dituturkan Isogai dengan nada super antusias, seperti bocah berumur lima tahun yang menceritakan kembali dongeng yang ia dengar sebelum tidur.

"Wah, menarik juga. Itu akan sangat berguna bagi orang-orang yang teledor," sahut Kataoka. "Dari pada berteduh selama berjam-jam, lebih baik memanfaatkan jasa err—bagaimana menyebutnya? Taksi payung?"

"Benarkah?" Mata Isogai langsung berbinar. "Kalau begitu—aku mau mencoba pekerjaan itu! Lumayan, untuk menambah penghasilan, ahaha!"

Kataoka menoleh dan menatap Isogai yang tampak sangat girang dengan ide briliannya barusan.

"…"

* * *

Canggung. Kagok. Gugup. Semua itu bercampur jadi satu dalam diri si gadis mungil berambut pendek.

Melihat Maehara—yang sedang meletakkan tas di sudut ruangan—tampak biasa-biasa saja, Okano merasa dirinya aneh. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak aneh! Bagaimana dia tidak kikuk akan fakta bahwa mereka sedang berduaan di rumah Maehara! Berduaan, garisbawahi itu! Memang, sih, tujuannya hanya satu: berteduh dari amukan hujan disertai badai petir di luar sana. Kebetulan saja Okano pulang bersama Maehara, dan kebetulan pula tiba-tiba hujan turun sehingga ia terpaksa numpang berteduh di rumah si lelaki yang letaknya paling dekat. Tapi, tetap saja …

Okano menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu berusaha menenangkan diri dengan menyesap cokelat panas yang disuguhkan sang tuan rumah. Hm, rasanya manis dan hangat. Selain berbakat membuat perempuan-perempuan (malang) jatuh cinta padanya, ternyata si kasanova itu pintar meramu minuman juga, eh?

"Okano-san, bajumu basah kan? Buka saja."

 _Byuuuur_. Okano menyemburkan cokelat panas yang sedang dinikmatinya. Dua biji mata nyaris melompat keluar. "Hah!? A-a-apa maksudmu!?" Pemilik badan lentur itu lantas berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang menendang.

Maehara langsung terkesiap dan berusaha menjelaskan, "Bukan, bukan, maksudku bukan begitu! Kaubuka bajumu, terus kauganti dengan baju milik kakakku yang kering, supaya kau tidak masuk angin!"

Okano salah tingkah. "… O-oh, begitu ya."

Kepala oranye diangguk-anggukan. "Ya, ya, tentu saja. Lagipula, mana mungkin aku mau mengajakmu untuk melakukan yang aneh-aneh," senyum menenangkan ala _gentleman_ diulas.

Ah, iya, walau lelaki ini adalah _playboy_ brengsek yang gemar mengoleksi hati wanita, tetap saja moral dan etika dijunjung tinggi olehnya, bukan?

"Paling tidak nanti lah—tunggu kita sudah lulus SMP, ahaha!"

 _Buagh_. Kali ini tendangan benar-benar mendarat di tulang rusuk Maehara.

"A-aduh …"

Okano berkacak pinggang. "Sudah, cepat berikan bajunya," pintanya tidak sabar.

"Oke, oke, siap laksanakan, Okano-nee-sama."

Maehara segera melenggang. Beberapa jenak kemudian, ia kembali membawa sebuah tas karton. "Ini bajunya," sambil menyerahkan kantong tersebut, ia menunjuk ruangan kecil dekat dapur, "silahkan ke ruang mencuci."

Okano mengangguk.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Maehara yang sedang asyik berselonjor menonton televisi tiba-tiba merasakan aura gelap merayapi tengkuknya. Menoleh patah-patah, ia mendapati Okano yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakang sana. Kepala gadis itu menunduk, antara menahan amarah dan memerah malu.

Mengabaikan ekspresi Okano yang sangat mengerikan, si kasanova hendak melayangkan pujian, "Whoa—bagus seka—"

" _Maehara Hiroto_ ," potong Okano. "Tidak ada baju lain, hm?"

Oke, Okano benar-benar kesal. Maehara meringis tidak enak. "Ah, jadi begini, kemarin kakakku pergi ke Harajuku untuk belanja kostum, dan dia mendapatkan kostum maid yang sangaaaaat imut. Tapi, sewaktu dicoba di rumah, ternyata ukurannya kekecilan. Padahal aku penasaran sekali ingin melihat wujudnya sangat dikenakan. Jadi, ya, begitulah, ehehehehehe."

Gadis yang tubuh mungilnya kini terbalut pakaian maid yang sangat imut—dengan renda dan pita-pita—itu melangkah maju dengan langkah terhentak.

"Eeh, tapi, Okano-san, kostum itu sangat cocok untukmu lho, aku serius—"

 _Buagh_.

(Untuk kedua kalinya, tulang rusuk Maehara jadi korban. Kali ini ditendang oleh kaki jenjang berlapis kaus kaki hitam sepaha.)

* * *

 _Drap drap drap drap._

Dua pasang kaki berkejaran di atas jalanan yang digenangi air. Hujan yang berhantaman tanpa ampun seolah jadi pemacu semangat bagi sepasang remaja beda gender yang sibuk berlari, menjadikan jalan basah sebagai arena balap.

"Kau yang akan kalah dan mentraktirku cokelat panas, Tuan Merah!"

"Heee, kau terlalu percaya diri, Nona Kuning."

Aura kompetisi semakin sengit. Kecepatan dipacu ketika plang café sudah berada di radius sekian meter.

.

.

"Haaah, haaah," Nakamura terengah-engah memegangi lutut. Keringat hasil olahraga dadakan tadi tersamarkan oleh air hujan yang membuatnya seragamnya basah kuyup. Di sampingnya, Karma juga terengah-engah—namun ada seringai puas yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Yahu~ Cokelat panas~"

"Sialan …," rutuk Nakamura.

(Di saat orang lain berusaha mencari tempat berteduh ketika hujan datang, dua remaja jenius ini malah memanfaatkan momentum untuk mengadakan pertaruhan.)

.

.

Cokelat panas sudah tinggal seperempat, namun langit tak kunjung menampakkan pertanda kalau hujan akan reda. Justru, intensitas hujan malah bertambah tinggi.

"Tambah lagi dong, cokelat panasnya," pinta Karma sambil menyesap tetes terakhir.

"Boleh saja, kalau 120 yen cukup," gerutu Nakamura yang masih menyesali dompetnya yang mendadak terkuras.

Karma menyenderkan tubuh ke kursi. "Bosan juga ya kalau harus menunggu … Ah, kita main kartu saja!" Pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak kartu remi dari dalam tasnya. Ah, bersyukurlah karena lokasi kelas mereka yang terpencil sehingga tidak perlu khawatir terjerat razia.

Sebelum memulai permainan, Karma berkata, "Tentu taruhan diperlukan untuk menambah keseruan permainan."

Nakamura tertantang. "Oh, siapa takut."

Pada dasarnya, mereka berdua ini sama-sama kepala batu.

.

.

"Ayo, lebih cepat lagi, Nakamura-san."

"Badanmu berat, tahu! Lagipula—lelaki mana sih yang minta diantar pulang dengan cara digendong perempuan sambil hujan-hujanan!?"

"Lelaki yang memenangkan taruhan, Nakamura-san. Taruhan."

(Beberapa pejalan kaki gagal paham ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang mengangkut seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan _piggy-back style_.)

Langkah Nakamura tertatih lantaran beban seberat 63 kg yang membebani punggungnya.

"Kenapa? Sudah capek?"

"Huh, jangan meremehkanku ya. Siap siap. Satu—"

Nakamura berhenti dan mengeratkan pegangan pada kaki Karma yang menempel di kedua pinggangnya.

"—dua—"

Badan ditundukkan ala pose start pelari jarak jauh.

"—tiga!"

Si pirang melesat cepat seolah mendapat energi dari bulir-bulir hujan—

 _Bruagh_.

—hanya untuk terjembap di genangan air beberapa detik kemudian.

.

.

"Aduh … ternyata rasa air genangan itu pahit ya …"

"Aw, bibirku perih seperti habis digosok dengan parutan keju … Eh? Karma-kun? Hidungmu berdarah!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Selesai, lol.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Hei, Hinata-chan!" Sambil menyapa riang, Nakamura menghampiri Okano yang sedang meletakkan tas di meja. "Di stasiun ada maid café yang baru dibuka lho. Menunya beragam dan sedang ada diskon pula. Nanti pulang sekolah kita mampir kesana, yuk!"

Okano langsung mendelik. "Hah!? Ja-jangan bahas tentang maid!"

"Eh?" Si pirang mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Menyadari reaksi anehnya barusan, Okano tersenyum salah tingkah. "Maaf, um, soal maid café, ya boleh saja kalau mau mampir ramai-ramai … eh, Rio-chan? Bibirmu kenapa? Kok jontor begitu?"

Nakamura mengusap bibirnya yang bengkak. "Ahaha, biasa, ulah si Karma!"

"… Si Karma? Biasa?"

(Selama seharian, Okano mati-matian mencari hubungan antara ulah Karma dan kejontoran bibir Nakamura.)

.

.

"Kataoka-san, Isogai sudah datang belum? Aku mau memberi ini." Maehara mengeluarkan payung warna hitam dari tasnya. "Kemarin Isogai meneleponku malam-malam, minta dibawakan payung. Katanya sih untuk keperluan bisnis."

"…"

(Kataoka _speechless_.)


End file.
